Falling for the Ex
by Little Ray of Moonlight05
Summary: Draco and Angelie have divorced. A year into it a turn of events has Draco (in his leather pants) thinking otherwise. *A spinoff from G*Ness's fic On the Way to Infinity*
1. It's allsomething or other

Chapter One- It's all.something or other  
  
A/N: THIS my friends is a new story inspired by G*Ness's O/Hr fic characters. And thus I have written a 'spinoff' on Draco and his ex-wife Angelie. To know who these characters are, please refer to the last chapter of G*Ness's fic "On the Way to Infinity." Ta ta!  
  
Draco Malfoy muttered something incoherent when he heard his name being called. "Shouldn't have kept the damn fireplace on." He squinted at the grate to try and make out who was calling him at such an ungodly hour. "Angelie?"  
  
"Draco, lovely to see you this morning." Angelie said. It appeared she'd just gotten out of the shower because her hair was wrapped up.  
  
"Why aren't you working long arduous hours today?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'll explain when I Apparate there, but, I'm going to need you to watch the children today. You owe me, several times over, remember?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Why do you need me to watch the kids?"  
  
"I'll explain later, Draco. I'm sending Ryan first." Angelie said and soon enough Ryan ended up in his bedroom, absolutely covered in soot.  
  
"Hi Daddy." Ryan grinned his dark brown curls looked grayish with the dust.  
  
"Hey there, Ryan. Come on out of the way so that Arissa doesn't land on you." Draco said, picking his son up.  
  
Arissa appeared in the grate and stepped out, brushing herself off. Angelie Apparated in soon after. "There you have it, Draco."  
  
"Punctual, as always are we?" Draco asked his ex-wife. Angelie gave him a sarcastic smile as she plaited Arissa's blonde hair. "So, why do I have the pleasure of our children today?"  
  
Arissa's keen gray eyes looked into her father's. "Mummy has a date." She giggled and ran off to the living room to watch Muggle television.  
  
"Go on with your sister, Ryan." Draco said, putting his son down. As soon as Ryan was out of earshot he gave a grin to Angelie. "A date hmmm?"  
  
Angelie who was looking into his mirror turned to him and grinned. "It's nothing big. It's just a meeting at a coffee shop."  
  
"Where did you meet him?" Draco asked, interestedly. He decided to use this time to fix his bed and change into some acceptable day clothes.  
  
"Quidditch match three days ago." Angelie replied.  
  
"Ah, anyone I know? Was he playing?" Draco asked, putting a pair of jeans on.  
  
"Yes." Angelie replied. "To both."  
  
"You're not going after Oliver in some sort of sick twisted romance are you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Draco, that's impossible. First off, Oliver and Hermione have long since been joined at the hip and second, Oliver's oliver." Angelie said, at a loss for a viable reason.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, slightly laughing as he put a polo t-shirt on. Playing with his children was not good in leather pants.  
  
"I don't know." Angelie said, laughing to herself.  
  
"Why aren't you doing your normal workaholic gig?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore told me the work I did in four years was equivalent to ten years of work so he's giving me two years paid leave with Professor Lupin in my place." Angelie replied. "It feels so much better not to be working."  
  
"I told you so." Draco said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Ha ha, Draco." Angelie replied. "Now I'm going to be late."  
  
She Apparated. "Damn, I didn't even get who it was." Draco shrugged and walked out into the living room. 'The kids might know.' He thought. "Arissa, who's mum seeing?"  
  
"Some Quidditch player from the Puddlemere United team. He's friends with Uncle Oliver." Arissa replied.  
  
"Is he now?" Draco asked. "Do you know his name?"  
  
~*~  
  
Angelie didn't return to Draco's house until three nights later. "What were you doing?" Draco asked, with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up Draco." Angelie said, slightly laughing.  
  
"Honestly Angelie, I've never heard of a three night stand." Draco said, trying not to laugh this time.  
  
"Oh bugger off Draco, honestly. At least I know his name." Angelie replied.  
  
"Are you implying that I am ungentlemanly in my conquests?" Draco asked.  
  
Angelie stared at him blankly for several seconds before laughing hysterically. "You should seriously stop wearing those leather pants. They're affecting your brain and now you're thinking that you're some sort of Romeo."  
  
Draco sneered at her. "I will not take that sort of criticism. I will wear my leather pants, and I'll make them BODY FIT."  
  
"You're impossible, Draco. Impossible." Angelie said, red faced with tears coming out of her eyes from holding in her laughter. "The image of you with body fit leather pants is.is."  
  
"Highly sexual, I know." Draco said, nose in the air.  
  
"Whatever." Angelie replied, laughing hysterically some more. "I'm going to get Ryan and Arissa ready to go home."  
  
"Actually, I decided that the children could do some culturing. We're going to ride an airplane to Chicago." Draco said, brandishing tickets.  
  
"An airplane. Draco, that takes forever." Angelie said, sitting down on his bed.  
  
"It's the muggle way to travel." Draco said with a smug grin.  
  
"But we're not muggle." Angelie replied.  
  
"Oh come on, you know the kids would love it." Draco said in his most persuasive voice.  
  
"Fine, but you have to pack their clothes then." Angelie replied. "It'll look odd for us to travel without baggage."  
  
Draco made an 'ah' expression and flicked his wand. "There you have it. Now, here's my bag, and yours."  
  
"Oh no you don't. Last time you conjured my bag it had nothing in it." Angelie replied.  
  
"Ah but Angelie, you never took the hidden meaning." Draco laughed. 


	2. The Trip

Chapter 2: The trip  
  
Having chosen to sit next to his curly haired son, Draco got the attention of a lot of the flight attendants. "Angelie, do you think they're all stopping by to talk to Ryan because of my leather pants?"  
  
"Draco, sit down and shut up." Angelie said.  
  
"Deflating my ego, are we?" Draco laughed. "Harry used to do that."  
  
"He still does doesn't he? Ferret." Angelie smirked.  
  
"He told you that story?" Draco said, wide eyed.  
  
"Oh yes, it was one of those stories that I had to know before I married you. And now that we're divorced, I believe it could be used as blackmail." Angelie replied, grinning.  
  
Draco gave her a sneer and sat down next to Ryan, who was looking excitedly out the window. Sadly, even looking out of the window lost its charm and Ryan as well as Arissa were getting bored.  
  
"Ha, your plan to introduce the children to muggle technology has YOU reeling now doesn't it?" Angelie asked.  
  
"Yes well, do you want me to say you were right because I won't." Draco said almost childishly.  
  
"Draco you get odder by the minute." Angelie said, slipping on headphones and sleeping to the sounds of Mozart.  
  
~*~  
  
It was Draco's idea to stay in a muggle hotel, and this time he didn't slip up. He chose the Four Seasons Hotel right in the middle of the city's Magnificent Mile. "A suite, Draco?"  
  
"Yes." Draco replied heaving the bags into one of the bedrooms.  
  
"And why is there only one bed in the master bedroom?" Angelie asked.  
  
"In case you got lonely." Draco winked.  
  
"Draco, this bed is far too big for one person, let alone two." Angelie.  
  
"Why Angelie, I've never seen this side of you when we were married." Draco said with a raised brow.  
  
"Oh bugger off Draco." Angelie said, slightly laughing. "Could you get a sleeping spell on the children? The jet lag will catch up with them and by 3 o'clock this afternoon they'll be clamoring for bed, and you know what? That's not what I want happening. It's 5 a.m. Chicago time a five hour nap should do us good."  
  
Draco managed to set the twins down into their beds, along with a story before setting the spell on them. Angelie was lying in the bed already, reading the muggle newspaper. "Anything interesting in the news?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, not really. Just a lot of things about what clubs are the hot spots." Angelie replied. "And sushi, we must try this muggle food called sushi."  
  
"It's a delicacy you know. Almost like myself." Draco grinned, sitting at the foot of the bed. Angelie stared at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to sleep here, unless it gets too cold for me outside on the sofa."  
  
"That's why normal people wear clothes to bed, Draco." Angelie replied, putting the paper down and turning in for a few hours.  
  
Angelie got up to find Draco sleeping next to her. Shrugging, she stood up and decided to get the twins ready, the spell having worn off of them minutes after she woke up. She changed the children's clothes herself although her struggle with Ryan to wear his sandals properly woke Draco up with a bit of a start.  
  
He was greeted by his daughter Arissa, her blonde hair completely strewn about. "Good morning Daddy. Hurry up, we're going to miss breakfast." She kissed her father on the nose and took her brush from her mother's bag.  
  
Draco looked at his daughter. "Arissa, if I didn't know better, you are trying to get on my good side." Arissa only gave her a sneer he knew all too well before skipping outside.  
  
"Draco, could you please go tell your son that sandals are not to be worn upside down?" Angelie asked, looking for her Magic Migraine Cure-Alls.  
  
"Right away ma'am." Draco said, bowing to her after magicking himself a new set of clothes.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco, Angelie and their children made their way to the breakfast hall where the meal served as a buffet. "Angelie, this wasn't in Anilyn's Muggle studies."  
  
"Oh Draco, it's logical. You get a plate, and serve yourself." Angelie replied.  
  
"Always a step ahead." Draco said, winking at her. "I'll get Ryan's plate."  
  
  
  
"Oh good, because he eats food like a niffler digs for treasure." Angelie replied, escorting Arissa to the buffet line.  
  
Draco sat down at their table with Ryan next to him, Angelie in front of him, and Arissa in front of Ryan. "Oh what cute kids!" An old woman said to them.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Draco said, smiling.  
  
"Are they twins?" Her husband asked, winking at Ryan.  
  
"Yes, Ryan's older by three minutes." Angelie replied.  
  
"We just had to say something because we never see our grandkids." The old woman said before she and her husband left.  
  
"Aren't American Muggles just FASCINATING?" Draco said overenthusiastically as soon as they were out of ear shot.  
  
"Daddy, you put your elbow in the butter when you said that." Ryan said, blinking at him before continuing onto his second plate of pancakes and sausages. 


	3. I TOLD you to get the California Roll

Chapter Three: I TOLD you to get the California Roll.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's exuberance towards American Muggles put himself ahead of Arthur Weasley. "I cannot believe muggles created all of this without magic." He said, surveying the view from the top of the Sears Tower.  
  
"Draco, you're yelling again." Angelie said. "You're going to attract attention."  
  
"Like my leather pants aren't enough." Draco grinned.  
  
"Draco, you're not wearing your leather pants today. You're in khakis." Angelie replied.  
  
Draco looked at his attire. "Damn. I was trying to shift the blame to something tangible."  
  
"And your interest in Muggles is not?" Angelie asked. Draco looked at her oddly.  
  
"MUUUUM. Ryan's not sharing the telema-thingy." Arissa complained, sulking in an all too familiar Draco-esque manner.  
  
"Telescope?" Draco offered.  
  
"Yeah, that. He's not sharing." Arissa said. Draco scooped up his son and decided to read the information panels on the Sears Tower to him.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're sure you don't want to eat seaweed with us?" Angelie asked the children.  
  
"Blargh, never." Ryan said, crinkling his nose. "We'll be fine with the hamburgers mum, thanks."  
  
"Yeah, that's disgusting mother." Arissa said, turning her attention to the TV.  
  
"I'll be putting a protection spell on the suite, and by nine o'clock you both should be in bed." Draco said before shutting the door, and then tapping it with his wand. "So Angelie, where am I being taken tonight?"  
  
"There's a sushi restaurant on Ontario Street. Rated 8.4 out of 10." Angelie replied. "Come on let's go."  
  
"No wait, I need to get back into our hotel room." Draco replied.  
  
"Why?" Angelie asked.  
  
"Because, there, I can change into my leather pants." Draco said smartly. Angelie rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the hand.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll have the Seigo Sushi." Draco said to the waiter, after scanning the list.  
  
"Ah, adventurous are we?" The waiter said. "Excellent choice. And you miss?"  
  
"I'll just have the California Rolls." Angelie replied.  
  
"Wonderful. Your orders will be out soon." He said, taking their menus and walking off.  
  
"California rolls? Why didn't you go for the fish? You said this was one of the best sushi places in town." Draco said.  
  
"Because, Draco, I don't like eating raw fish." Angelie replied. "You know the whole sickness thing."  
  
"No I don't." Draco said smugly.  
  
"Oh right, you were never PREGNANT." Angelie said, clearing her throat afterwards as to draw attention away from herself.  
  
Draco sighed. "So besides the fact that you WERE a former workaholic, this is the other reason I divorced you? Because you and I didn't get along?"  
  
"Probably." Angelie shrugged. "I don't have a clue."  
  
Their food arrived and was arranged so elegantly they both forgot what their arguments were. Draco began to ravenously feed on his sushi, and a somewhat stunned Angelie stared at him for a moment as he ate before starting on her own plate. After three rolls she couldn't finish the other six and gladly gave Draco her plate.  
  
Draco decided to pay for the bill. "Care to walk down Michigan Avenue with me?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Angelie asked, a bit off because of the glass of champagne that was ordered at the end of their meal.  
  
"No, not really." Draco laughed. They walked down the street, talking casually about things going on with their friends.  
  
"Hermione's told me that Elijah's been teaching her kids too much Muggle history. Now they're spouting off a LOT of strange facts." Angelie replied.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me. Elijah's always been good with children." Draco said, slightly chuckling to himself. He made a sort of gurgly noise.  
  
"What was that?" Angelie said, constraining her laughter.  
  
"Just a little dizzy." Draco said.  
  
"Northwestern Hospital is just up there." Angelie replied. "See Draco, THIS is why I took the California rolls."  
  
"Oh shove off." Draco said, his head ache getting worse by the step. 


	4. Hi Mr Malfoy What Kind of Name is Malfoy...

Chapter Four: Hi, Mr. Malfoy. What kind of name is Malfoy?  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me, can we have someone see my, er, ex-husband?" Angelie asked.  
  
"Fill out this form." The desk clerk of the ER replied. Angelie sighed and decided to fill out, as best she could, Draco's information.  
  
Within twenty minutes, a nurse brought them to an exam room where she took Draco's vital signs and then left. "Merlin's beard. Couldn't you have just flicked your wand?"  
  
"Not without being seen, Draco. Michigan Avenue is Chicago's busiest, most commercial street." Angelie replied.  
  
"Damn." Draco said, curling over because of pains that were making their way to his stomach.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy.I'm Jason Ross, and I'll be your doctor today." A doctor with bright blue eyes and the unmistakable energy of several five year olds.  
  
"Just make me better, okay? Headaches and stomach pains." Draco replied. "Diagnose me."  
  
Jason laughed. "Sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I'll have to draw some of your blood."  
  
Draco sat up. "How do you go about that?"  
  
Jason had a puzzled expression on his face. "You're British aren't you? Well, I'll have to get a needle and stick you."  
  
"Nee.dle?" Draco mouthed. "Angelie?"  
  
"Draco, please, let the handsome doctor do it and you'll be out of here." Angelie replied, winking at Jason.  
  
Jason turned a shade of red before taking out a syringe and a tube. "It'll sting just a bit."  
  
Draco's eyes widened at the size of the needle and before he could yelp Jason stuck him right at the vein. "Dammit, I hate doctors. Mu--- er British or American."  
  
Jason laughed. "Well, can I ask what you had for dinner?"  
  
"Sushi. Seigo sushi." Draco replied.  
  
"You should've got the California Roll." Jason said, stopping the blood flow after getting enough for his sample.  
  
Angelie grinned at Draco. "I told you so."  
  
"And are you his wife?" Jason asked, scribbling something on the chart.  
  
"Ex." Angelie replied. She didn't see Draco sneering at Jason. "We're here because we're 'culturing' the children."  
  
"What's your name?" Jason asked, holding the door to the exam room open.  
  
"Angelie, Angelie McCallester." She replied.  
  
Jason winked at her. "Well, I'll be back with the results in about half an hour."  
  
Angelie smiled at herself before going to sit next to Draco's bed. "What was all of that. 'Angelie, Angelie McCallester,' crap?" Draco asked putting a high voice on.  
  
"Oh shut up, Draco." Angelie grinned. "He's a good looking guy."  
  
"It's only because he's wearing that lab coat." Draco said rolling his eyes and sulking.  
  
Angelie pondered this for a moment. "What's your point?"  
  
"Men in uniform? Normal female weakness." Draco replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice.  
  
"You know Draco, by the sounds of it, I'd think you were jealous." Angelie replied.  
  
"Yeah, because by the looks of it, you'll get someone when I won't." Draco said.  
  
"Is that it?" Angelie asked. "Well, who knows, maybe the nurses are looking for a Utility Closet meeting."  
  
~*~  
  
Jason came back as Angelie was walking towards the exam room. "Miss McCallester, I've got the results of your, uh, ex's blood test. Classic food poisoning. I'm going to give him a laxative to flush it out."  
  
"That's attractive." Angelie snorted.  
  
Jason laughed. "So, if he's your ex, that means you're single."  
  
"Yes." Angelie replied.  
  
"Well, while Mr. Malfoy is, getting better, do you want a coffee?" Jason asked.  
  
"Sure." Angelie answered, as Jason opened the door to the exam room, where Draco lay pale and in pain.  
  
"Well, here Mr. Malfoy, take this. It's a laxative and within an hour you should feel a lot better. It was just a case of food poisoning. Nothing serious." Jason said, handing Draco a small cup with one pill in it.  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks." Draco replied. Jason left the room with Angelie behind him. "Where are you going Angelie?"  
  
"For a cup of coffee." Angelie replied. "I'll be back when you're done crapping your innards out."  
  
"Oh that's a lovely vision." Draco said, bitingly.  
  
While Draco was, as Angelie put it, "crapping his innards out", she and Jason were in the hospital's café sipping on a cup of coffee.  
  
"So, Angelie, what do you do for a living?" Jason asked.  
  
"I'm teach.er, anti-terrorism at a boarding school in Britain." Angelie replied. 'That's what the DADA should equal to, I think.'  
  
"Oh, well, I guess it's useful for this day and age." Jason said.  
  
"Don't worry, not many people know what to say to that." Angelie replied.  
  
"And Draco, what does he do? He teaches too?" Jason asked.  
  
'Quidditch.what on earth could I compare that to?' Angelie thought. "Football, he's a big footie star in England."  
  
"Really? Why haven't I heard of him?" Jason asked. "I follow soccer."  
  
"Injuries." Angelie replied. 'Dammit. Elijah told me American's weren't big football fans. He will pay.'  
  
"Oh." Jason replied, taking his cup to his lips.  
  
"So, Jason, what's a handsome doctor like you doing working the nightshift?" Angelie asked.  
  
Jason laughed. "Ah, paying off medical school."  
  
"You can do that during the day can't you? And club at night?" Angelie asked.  
  
"I'm not a fan of clubs." Jason replied. "And besides, I get stuck with med students if I work the day shift, and they.I can't stand them. They're like a shadow. Only with feelings."  
  
"I've watched 'Casualty.' They are annoying." Angelie replied.  
  
" 'Casualty?' Is that like 'ER' or something?" Jason asked. Angelie shrugged.  
  
"I suppose so." She replied.  
  
Jason was about to say something before he got paged. "We've been here a while, and I need to discharge Draco soon." They both stood up. "Uh, do you think you could leave me your phone number?"  
  
"Of where I'm staying? Sure." Angelie replied. She scribbled down the hotel's number and her extension. "We'll be here for a month."  
  
"Oh, uh, well, I'm off tomorrow night, so do you want to, maybe watch a movie or something?" Jason asked, visibly turning several shades of red.  
  
Angelie smiled. "I'd like that. A lot."  
  
And then they went their separate ways but before Jason went to see his next patient he made sure he did a victory dance down the hallway. 


	5. Hints of Jealousy

Chapter Five- Hints of Jealousy  
  
Draco heard chatter on the other side of the hotel room door and realized that since it was 1:00 in the morning, Angelie must be back. He looked over to his Coke that was poured into a glass and has long since lost all coldness. "I could conjure ice, but.this place might be rigged." Draco said to himself. "Goodness, I sound insane." He found the ice bucket and decided to go into the hall and get some. He opened up the door to find Angelie pulling in for a kiss.  
  
Jason cleared his throat. "Gone to get ice." Draco said, walking out.  
  
"Angelie, did you see his face?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, it would've pure murder, if I did." Angelie replied.  
  
"He's jealous, Angelie. And until you and he talk to each other and sort things out, I don't think it'll be a good idea for.us." Jason said, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left.  
  
Angelie sulked as Draco walked back. "What the hell was that for, Draco?"  
  
"What? I went to get ice." Draco replied.  
  
"At one in the morning?" Angelie asked.  
  
Draco couldn't reply and put the ice into his Coke. He sank onto the sofa and flipped through the channels.  
  
"Look, Draco, if you're jealous of what I have you can tell me." Angelie said, standing there, tapping her foot. Draco was silent. "Fine. Whatever Draco. Just get our tickets out for our trip home tomorrow if you're not going to say anything." She stalked off into her room and shut the door.  
  
"I'm not jealous of what you have Angelie. I'm jealous of whoever has you." Draco replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Going back to England was a long and quiet flight. The children, having stayed up late for three weeks straight took this time to nap. Draco and Angelie were not on speaking terms, and they parted at Heathrow with a slight awkwardness.  
  
In three days, Angelie made her way to Diagon Alley with her kids. Draco was out of the country playing in a friendly match against the Egyptian Quidditch team.  
  
"Angelie! Angelie!" A voice called as she was making her way through Flourish's and Blotts.  
  
Angelie finally stopped. "Oh, Hermione! I thought it was some kind of Draco obsessive fan that wanted to get a good look at me before cursing me."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Angelie, it's lovely to see you again. Sorry I had to chase you down here, but I saw Arissa's blonde hair and I decided to talk to you now."  
  
"What? Why? What's going on?" Angelie asked  
  
"Oh, nothing to get worried about. It's just that Oliver and I, once he gets back from the friendlies match, we're hosting a party. The whole Quidditch team is invited along with their families, and I know that you and Draco aren't together anymore, but the kids sorely miss Ryan and Arissa." Hermione said, with mock pleading.  
  
"Of course we'd go, Hermione. You didn't have to persuade me. I would've gone." Angelie replied.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Well, Angelie, the party's tomorrow. It's casual Muggle attire since you were about to ask. And you must tell me about this Jason character you met."  
  
Angelie grinned. "Who told you?"  
  
"A little bird with shockingly blonde hair." Hermione grinned. "Well, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Emma is getting completely tired of being the only girl." 


	6. Stolen Kisses

Chapter Six- Stolen Kisses  
  
"Arissa! Ryan!" Oliver said, opening their front door. Angelie strongly believed in using doors and not fireplaces. The soot, she said, was terrible for cleaning. "And Ms. Angelie, lovely to see you again. Draco just Apparated, actually."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Angelie asked.  
  
"Because you were going to ask." Oliver said. He flicked his wand and had a drink sailing it's way through the air to Angelie's hand.  
  
"Oliver Wood, always cheeky." Angelie laughed.  
  
"It's a trait of mine." Oliver replied. "Herm, away from Harry, you've seen him every day for half of your life."  
  
"Oh ha ha, Oliver." Hermione said, walking over to him. "Angelie, lovely to see you. Come on, Oliver's designated a room for a the women to go into and gossip about their husbands and in your case.Jason Ross."  
  
"God! Does everybody know? We didn't even kiss or anything." Angelie replied.  
  
"Save it for the gossip room." Emerald grinned. "Because we're all dying to know."  
  
"Fine, fine. Just, let me get my food first. I hate telling stories on an empty stomach." Angelie replied.  
  
She walked into the dining room where it was set up buffet-style. Draco was alone in there, heaping on as much food as he could. "What they weren't feeding you in Egypt?"  
  
Draco chuckled. "I wasn't a fan of their cuisine. Highly offended the Keeper of the Egyptian team, you know."  
  
Angelie took a plate and made her way to where Draco was. "Are those green thingies any good?"  
  
"Dunno." Draco replied, taking it and holding it up to her.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Angelie asked.  
  
"Eat it." Draco replied. Angelie looked at Draco and shrugged. She was slowly going for the green food/thing before Draco moved it out of the way and kissed her. Blindly putting his plate down, he freed his hands as to run them through her hair. Angelie's plate clanged to the floor, and seemingly took her out of her state of mind. "Angelie."  
  
"Draco, please don't do this to me." Angelie replied. "Not now." She picked her plate up and flicked her wand at it to clean it.  
  
"Why? Angelie.we've done this before, what makes it different now?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because, I don't know if I love you like I did before." Angelie replied, looking into his cool gray eyes. "I'm sorry Draco." She Disapparated.  
  
"Angelie?" Hermione came into the dining room. "Draco, where's Angelie?"  
  
"She's Disapparated back to her flat." Draco replied, somewhat sullenly.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I, er, nothing." Draco replied. "It was nothing."  
  
"Draco Aiden Malfoy. You are not going to lie to me." Hermione said primly.  
  
"I think I'm in love with Angelie." Draco said slowly. "Again."  
  
"Oh.oh my. Um, Draco, I don't know what to say to that." Hermione said. "But, maybe you should go home, and think on it. I'll make sure Arissa and Ryan are taken care of. They can spend the night."  
  
"Hermione, you don't have to. I'll take them."  
  
"Draco, go home, get your mind straightened out and a talk with Angelie ready." Hermione said. "I don't want you to have to have some long dragged out courtship."  
  
"What, like yours and Oliver's?" Draco said, slightly smirking.  
  
"See, look at what it's doing to your mind, you're talking jibberish." Hermione tutted, and took away his plate. "If you don't Disapparate, I'm going to curse you."  
  
Draco sulked. "Fine Hermione." He Disapparated quickly.  
  
Oliver came into the dining room. "Herm, what are you doing in here? Emerald and Juliet were looking for you."  
  
"Draco. Angelie. Romantic problems." Hermione said, summing it up quickly.  
  
"Ahhh. Draco's got his work cut out for him I suppose?" Oliver asked, escorting Hermione to the living room.  
  
"Yes. Very much so." Hermione replied. 


	7. Draco, seducing her won't work

Chapter 7- Draco, seducing her won't work  
  
Draco woke up, feeling something heavy sitting on his legs. "WAKE UP MALFOY!" An unusually cheery Oliver Wood said.  
  
"Oliver.what are you doing here?" Draco said, pulling his sheets over his head.  
  
"Well, you haven't been up in days. Counting for your breath." Oliver replied. "Harry's in your kitchen, cooking breakfast, for ALL of us mind you. Ron's got Arissa and Ryan out in your back yard, teaching them to catch quaffles properly."  
  
"God, Wood, it's like a Quidditch regime you're setting up here." Draco said, getting himself out of bed.  
  
"That was my original plan until Harry told me we were dealing with you and your love problem." Oliver replied, walking out.  
  
"Love problem? Who told you?" Draco yelled through the door. He answered his own question. "Hermione."  
  
Draco walked out into the kitchen, freshly showered. "Why are you all gathered here, in my house?"  
  
"Because Draco, we heard of your predicament and decided to come to your aid." Ron replied. "And Arissa and Ryan are at Angelie's."  
  
"So, if you guys are here to help me, what are you planning?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, Draco, what were YOU planning?" Harry asked.  
  
Getting some eggs out of the frying pan, Draco looked up at them. "I don't know, maybe a talk over dinner?"  
  
"Okay, good so far, if it works, what will you do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Open a bottle of champagne and.."  
  
"Wrong." Ron interrupted.  
  
"What?" Draco asked. "Why?"  
  
"Because, you're going to rush her." Ron replied. "Angelie's older and smarter. You can't seduce her the way you did when we were at Anilyn's."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "So, then, Weasley, if you're the expert, what should I do?"  
  
"You finish dinner with a desert and then if you plan to walk home, ask her for a kiss goodnight." Harry said.  
  
"And if I don't?" Draco asked.  
  
"If you're at a wizarding restaurant, before she disapparates, then ask her for a kiss." Harry said.  
  
"Now, Hermione's at Angelie's getting her ready for a dinner that YOU will ask her to for tonight." Oliver said. "So, pick out your best robe, Draco. You have a date."  
  
~*~  
  
"Angelie, tell me, straight out, how you feel about Draco." Hermione said, in a psychiatrist tone of voice as they sat in her kitchen. Ryan and Arissa were playing with Emma. Rupert and Tom were seen running outside playing with the latest from the Weasley's Wheezes shop and Baby Dan was sleeping in Angelie's room.  
  
"I." Angelie started.  
  
"Do you love him?" Hermione asked, conjuring two cups of coffee.  
  
Angelie sat, staring into her coffee for a few minutes. "I don't know. I mean, right after we divorced I saw him on the weekends and it started to build up when he got himself back into the dating scene."  
  
"I think.Angelie.that Draco got into the dating scene too quickly. And, maybe, just maybe, it made him realize that he had something better with you." Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh god no." Angelie replied. "That's impossible. He told me himself after we divorced that he didn't regret anything that he's done."  
  
"And that means, that he didn't regret falling in love with you once. So what's to say he'll fall in love with you again?" Hermione said all of this slowly as to let her take it in.  
  
"Hermione did he put you up to this?" Angelie asked. "Because you two are chummy, I'm not stupid."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Chummy? Hah. He didn't put me up to this. He told me about you two but he didn't put me up to.He wouldn't.He.knows me too well. Draco you conniving Slytherin." Angelie having realized this exactly the same time Hermione did only raised an eyebrow with suspicion. Hermione ran to the fire place and threw in some powder. "Draco!"  
  
Draco's face popped up in the grate. "Oh hi Hermione. You're at Angelie's I see."  
  
"You know Draco, I think you indirectly put me, and then Oliver up to this." Hermione replied.  
  
"Up to what?" Draco asked. Hermione stared at him with a sort of McGonagall- ish manner. "Ohhhh this? Well I didn't mean to."  
  
"Yes, hence the indirectly." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well you didn't have to." Draco said.  
  
Hermione thought for several seconds. "Dammit, he's right."  
  
"Oh, er, while I'm here, Angelie, could I interest you in a dinner tonight?" Draco asked. "None of these guys will be around, and I'll make sure Potter's Invisibility Cloak is locked somewhere safe. No repeats of past events here.*"  
  
Angelie had to give a slight laugh. "What an offer, Draco. Well, taking the Invisibility Cloak into consideration.fine. I'll go with you Draco, on the condition that you don't pull anything fancy. And please, don't wear your leather pants."  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked. "They're my lucky pants."  
  
"Correction, Draco. They're you're 'get lucky' pants." Angelie replied. "Dress robes only."  
  
"Fine fine. Dress robes only. I'll be knocking on your door at seven." Draco replied and with that his face disappeared from the flames.  
  
Hermione and Angelie looked at each other. "I feel like we're seventeen again." Angelie said, grinning.  
  
"Yes, only we're older and emotionally scarred." Hermione said, laughing slightly.  
  
"I'll need therapy for this later." Angelie replied.  
  
"And if I'm not mistaken, so will Draco." Hermione laughed. "Now, Former Mrs. Malfoy, we must find you dress robes that say 'I mean business.'"  
  
"Hermione, this is what I like about you. Even when it's for someone else's date, you always, ALWAYS are two steps ahead." Angelie laughed as they walked into her bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* At one point, when Angelie and Draco started dating seriously during their last year at Anilyn's, he took her to a spot atop the castle for the two of them to watch the sunset together. It was a very nice and sentimental moment when they both heard sniggering behind them and after Draco ran around the roof of the castle, looking very mad, he finally stepped over Harry and Ron who were hiding under an Invisibility Cloak, spying on them no doubt.  
  
Just had to add that in because then it wouldn't be funny, if it already isn't.wait, I just confused myself.  
  
Note to myself: NEVER wake up at 5:45 on a weekend. 


	8. The Date

Draco approached the door to Angelie's flat, knowing that she felt Apparating into someone's house wasn't exactly polite. He rang the doorbell. "Uncle Draco, mum and Aunt Angelie are somewhere. But they told me to tell you to come in." Tom said.  
  
"I didn't tell you to make it sound like that." Hermione quipped, running up to the hallway. "Draco, you're early."  
  
"That's a good thing right?" Draco asked, putting a slight grin on his face.  
  
"Definately." Tom replied. Hermione looked at him curiously. He widened his eyes in innocence.  
  
"We're talking later." Hermione said, looking sternly at her son. After she turned her back Tom looked at Draco and rolled his eyes at his mother. Draco stifled a laugh. With Hermione in a close proximity looking very stressed out, it wasn't a good idea to laugh.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch and tapped her foot. "Agh, what is she still doing?" She asked out loud.  
  
"You know Herm, you're not the one going on this date." Draco replied, sitting on a sofa. "I think you should relax."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. "You know, mum, he's right." Tom replied.  
  
"Oh, what, and now you're going to make small talk?" Hermione asked, looking slightly winded now.  
  
"Yes, actually. Tom, where's Rupert?" Draco asked. Hermione threw up her arms in defeat and sighed as she went to go drag Angelie from whatever she was doing.  
  
"Entertaining Ryan, Arissa, Emma and Dan. He lost the coin toss to answer the door." Tom grinned.  
  
"Did you fix the coin toss?" Draco asked. Tom nodded vehemently, but ran out of the room because he saw his mother beckoning for him.  
  
"What mum?" Tom asked, walking up to her.  
  
"Fetch your Uncle Draco a glass of water. We might be awhile. Angelie's turned her music up so loud she can't hear me pounding on this blasted door." Hermione said.  
  
"Mother. You plus wand equals.what now?" Tom asked, rolling his eyes as he walked into Angelie's kitchen.  
  
"Magic!" Hermione said, mentally hitting herself since the idea didn't occur to her sooner. "Alohomora." She opened the door to see Angelie singing into her hair brush to some muggle band.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione." Angelie said, slightly embarrassed. She went to turn off her muggle stereo and began to brush her hair.  
  
"Draco's here, you know." Hermione said. "So you better hop to it."  
  
"Better not let Emma hear you say 'hop to it' she's already told me off for telling Rupert to 'hop to it'. Something about death apparently." Angelie replied, putting her brush down and making one last mirror check.  
  
"That Elijah." Hermione sighed. "Alright, you have two seconds before I push you out of this room."  
  
"I think the dress is too short." Angelie replied. "I mean, the little black dress idea is very nice and all, but this is a first date." She took her wand and added about an inch to the bottom of it.  
  
"Oh whatever, it was YOUR closet we were looking at." Hermione said. "Now go."  
  
Angelie stumbled out, making a loud thud. Quickly regaining herself she walked into the living room. Draco stood up and smiled at her. "Don't think I didn't hear you trip."  
  
"Well, if Hermione hadn't PUSHED ME OUT." Angelie replied, trying to fix her sandals, but since they were heels she was having more difficulty with them the she liked.  
  
"Let me do it." Draco said, stooping down to fix the strap.  
  
"Oh aren't you a dear?" Angelie asked, with a tone of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Of the woodland variety? No." Draco said, a half smile on his face. "Now, I think we have somewhere to go."  
  
"I feel like those teenagers in muggle movies, where the boy comes over to her house and waits for her." Angelie said, as Draco held the door out for her.  
  
"You never know, Hermione might want to take a picture of us when we get back." Draco said, laughing.  
  
They walked silently to the corner as Draco hailed a cab. "I love this whole Muggle dating thing. I think people get more out of it." Draco helped Angelie into the cab after she stumbled over the car's running board.  
  
"These shoes aren't very safe for you now are they?" Draco said, smirking.  
  
"Well, I can't blame Herm for this one, they've been in my closet for ages." Angelie replied as the sights of suburban Surrey turned into London. "Draco, where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Theatre. Something called Miss Saigon." Draco replied, reaching into his pocket for the tickets. "Ron, Harry and Oliver were brainstorming unsuccessfully for places to take you." Angelie laughed. "Can you believe Weasley wanted me to take you to a wrestling match?"  
  
"Knowing Ron, yes." Angelie replied. "And Harry?"  
  
"Harry's was mildly normal, he suggested a movie. James Bond or something." Draco replied.  
  
"Doesn't he wear leather pants?" Angelie asked. "James Bond, not Harry."  
  
"I knew who you were talking about." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "And I think he does."  
  
"And doesn't he always get the girl?" Angelie asked.  
  
"I think so." Draco replied, trying to read the tickets to see where they would be seated.  
  
"Does that make him your hero then?" Angelie asked, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle.  
  
Draco looked at her at first sternly, but then thought about what she said. "He's a bit of a pimp, this James Bond?" Angelie laughed and nodded. "I guess he is my hero then."  
  
"I'd like to see you pimp." Angelie said, very giggly by now. She stopped for a moment. "That wouldn't be a bad idea, now that I think about it."  
  
"Why Angelie, I never knew you felt that way." Draco said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The cab driver interrupted them. "Fifty quid." Draco gave him a hundred and told him to keep the change.  
  
"Draco, I never told you that you were ugly." Angelie said, bringing up the 'pimp' topic again. "You're quite far from it, actually."  
  
"Oh, throwing compliments at me.I'm liking this." Draco said to Angelie. "So, what, after this do you want to go look for hats with feathers in it and fur coats?"  
  
" A pimp cane. You've forgotten the pimp cane." Angelie replied, rubbing her arms slightly.  
  
"Was it Hermione's idea to put you in a strapless, sleeveless dress?" Draco asked, already taking his jacket off.  
  
"It was a compromise." Angelie replied as Draco draped it around her shoulders. They were nearing the ticket booth. "And thank you for the jacket."  
  
"Anytime." Draco replied. "I feel like we're eighteen again."  
  
"Would you have taken me to the theater at eighteen?" Angelie asked, grinning slightly.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Draco said, looking at her.  
  
"No reason." Angelie replied. "Although, as we're getting closer to the ticket booth, that James Bond movie would've done you good."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked laughing.  
  
"Because when it gets suspenseful, or whatever, there's no question that I'd be clinging to you." Angelie replied.  
  
Draco made an exaggerated sigh. "So that's what Potter was talking about?"  
  
"It'll be alright Draco." Angelie laughed, patting his hand. "I like the theatre."  
  
"Oh, good." Draco said. They were next in line to the booth.  
  
"You can take your jacket back now Draco, we're almost inside." Angelie replied. Draco was a little taken aback that she'd give his jacket back to him, but was more shocked after she took his arm, standing very close to him.  
  
Draco handed his ticket to the counter who pointed them in a direction of an usher. They were brought into a large theater with red velvet cushioned seats. Draco and Angelie sat down and Draco was silent for a moment, as was Angelie, who was staring at him intently.  
  
"Draco, how is your hair so blonde?" Angelie asked.  
  
"How?" Draco asked. "Dunno. Why? Does it bother you?"  
  
"No, I've always liked it, but never really noticed it's, er, blondness." Angelie replied.  
  
"Well, not everyone can have raven hair like yours." Draco replied.  
  
"I wasn't complaining." Angelie said, sitting back into her seat as the lights dimmed.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco was walking Angelie back to her flat. Since they'd left the theater, Angelie hadn't let go of Draco's hand. "Do you want to do something tomorrow?"  
  
"What, go out again?" Angelie asked.  
  
"No, no no. I haven't seen Ryan and Arissa." Draco replied as they neared her flat. "How about I come by tomorrow before lunch and we can go to the manor, have a little picnic. Just us?"  
  
Angelie thought for a moment. "Alright. I miss going to the manor anyway."  
  
"Oh don't make excuses." Draco said playfully. "You know you're coming to see me in all of my glory."  
  
Angelie laughed. "You can be cute when you're high on yourself."  
  
They reached her flat and it was something of an awkward moment as they stood in front of her door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"That's it?" Angelie asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Draco asked, looking at Angelie finally. "Er, well, I didn't know if you wanted---- "  
  
"It's okay." Angelie replied. Draco was slightly red at his slip-up. "Draco this blushing thing isn't working for you."  
  
"What? Do I look like Ron now?" Draco asked, laughing. "Hah! I've found the moment!" He said out loud and gently kissed Angelie on the lips.  
  
"That 'Hah! I've found the moment!' was unnecessary." Angelie laughed. "Bye Draco." She said, turning the door handle.  
  
She shut the door and leaned against it, a huge grin on her face. She heard a muffled "YES!" From outside. She opened the door again to find Draco doing some kind of dance.  
  
"I'm sure Ryan will be pleased to hear of his father dancing." Angelie replied. "He was always the cheeky twin."  
  
Draco looked red-faced at Angelie, winked at her and Disapparated. "Angelie! How did it go?"  
  
"We're going out with the kids for a picnic at the manor tomorrow." Angelie replied.  
  
"Did you kiss?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Are you fifteen or thirty?" Angelie asked.  
  
"Oh sod off." Hermione laughed. "Did you?"  
  
Angelie only raised an eyebrow and said. "I think you can take Emma, Rupert, Tom and Dan home now. Thanks Hermione. Always saving the day."  
  
"I know, you're going to be my project. It'll be my job to get you two back and married." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, please don't make Draco and I sound like a shrubbery." Angelie said. "I'm not very fond of them you know."  
  
"Sorry.got overexcited." Hermione replied.  
  
"I can tell." Angelie laughed. 


	9. Picnic

Chapter 9  
  
The next day, Hermione was out in her backyard, letting Emma and Daniel play in the sunshine when she heard a familiar laugh just over the fence. Peeking her head over the fence, she saw Angelie conjuring large purple bubbles from her wand for Ryan and Arissa, while Draco, having just come back with food from Diagon Alley, had gotten splattered completely with the bubbles that popped.  
  
"Having a picnic are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Duck Hermione, these bubbles are a menace." Draco laughed, wiping off the goo from his leather pants. Hermione looked at Angelie who winked and she went back to reading her book.  
  
"Only to your leather pants, daddy." Arissa replied, peering into the enormous basket that Draco brought. She fell into the basket as she discovered loads of candy. "Fizzing Whizbees!"  
  
"Arissa! Get out of there!" Draco said, picking his daughter up from inside the basket. "And these are for when we go to the park."  
  
"Daaaddy.can't I have just one?" Arissa whined. She was especially good at making herself look melancholy.  
  
Draco looked at Angelie, as if to get her approval. "Don't look at me, you bought them." Angelie replied, now having streamers coming out of the end of her wand.  
  
Draco sighed. "You can have one, just one, and no more of this pouting business. You're going to look exactly like her mother and I can't say no to her."  
  
"Oh really?" Angelie asked.  
  
"Mummy does your date last night mean that you and Daddy will get married again?" Ryan asked.  
  
Angelie stopped the streamers from her wand. "What?" Draco asked. "What did he say?"  
  
"Will you and mummy get married again?" Arissa asked, echoing her brother.  
  
"Er...." Angelie sputtered. "Why don't we get you two chucked over the fence into Emma and Rupert's backyard, and me and your father can talk about it."  
  
"No, don't talk about it yet, I want more Fizzing Whizbees." Arissa replied, eagerly sitting on her father's lap.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco led the way to the top of the hill where they would spend the rest of the afternoon, Arissa's tiny hand in his. "Draco! Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"The fans... have found me." Draco replied. Angelie took the kids aside letting them indulge in sweets as Draco signed photos and took pictures.  
  
As the last swarm of fans came upon him he tried to get away faster by saying "I'm here with my family so I'm sorry that I have to make this quick."  
  
Draco scribbled his name on the last few photos and then went off to the spot that Angelie had set the basket down. "Wipe that smile off of your face, Draco."  
  
"Sorry, it's been plastered there." Draco replied, releasing his face from a smile and sitting down next to Angelie. "Merlin's beard, my face hurts."  
  
Angelie leaned over and put her hands on his face, pressing his face a bit to contort it. "My Draco, your skin is so smooth. What IS your secret?"  
  
"In the morning I exfoliate, at night I moisturize." Draco replied, matter- of-factly. His gray eyes looking straight into Angelie's.  
  
Angelie held her laughter until she just let it out in peals. "You're funny Draco. You're funny."  
  
"I thought you were being serious." Draco replied, face still being contorted by Angelie. She patted his head and lay her head on his lap. "Angelie, would you fancy a nice dinner tomorrow night at the manor?"  
  
"Are you cooking?" Angelie asked.  
  
"Yes." Draco replied, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I'm there." Angelie replied. There was a thud and a cry from where the twins were playing. Angelie was up on her feet before Draco could even fathom what was happening.  
  
Something is to be said about that whole motherly intuition. "Angelie, where are you going?" Draco yelled, running after her.  
  
Arissa was sitting under a tree, Ryan next to her, supine. "Arissa, Arissa, what happened to him?" Angelie asked, cradling her young son.  
  
"We were climbing up the tree, and he fell on his side." Arissa said, she had been crying very hard, thinking her brother was dead.  
  
"How far did he fall, love?" Draco asked, picking Arissa up while Angelie was checking his pulse, common Muggle thing to do but considering she didn't know what she should heal first, it was the best thing to do.  
  
"From that branch, there." Arissa, said pointing her finger to a branch way up off the ground. "Is Ryan dead?"  
  
"No, darling, no.." Draco said, holding his daughter to his chest. "He's not."  
  
Angelie looked up. "Thank god no. Only a few broken bones. Bracciam reparo."  
  
"Maybe we should go home." Draco said, putting Arissa down. "Let me take him."  
  
They made a long walk home and Draco set Ryan down. Angelie did not wake him after healing him, knowing it was better for Ryan to rest the remainder of the day. Angelie had placed Arissa in her bed.  
  
Draco was in his bedroom, watching his Muggle television. Hair in disarray he was dozing in and out of 'Friends' just as Angelie, with much trepidation walked into the room. "Draco? May I?"  
  
"Since when have I ever said no to having a woman in my bedroom?" Draco said, grinning.  
  
"Right, anything with... Anyway, as much as I love the manor, I am not sleeping downstairs, it creaks and scares the living daylights out of me." Angelie replied.  
  
"And why on earth would that lead you upstairs?" Draco asked, intimating something with his tone.  
  
"You know Draco, if you keep being cheeky, I'm going to spend my night with our dear little Ryan." Angelie said, half stepping out of the room.  
  
"Cheeky? Who? Me?" Draco grinned, sitting up. "Come on, you were always nice to smell."  
  
Angelie looked at him oddly as she walked to the bed. "You are so weird Draco."  
  
"Ah, but who's crawling into the bed?" Draco asked, grinning at her.  
  
"I'm stopping.while I'm ahead, Draco." Angelie replied, getting herself comfortable. "And don't try anything Draco because I will curse you from here to Azkaban. Twice."  
  
"Fiesty are we?" Draco asked.  
  
"You're asking for it Draco." Angelie said, only jokingly.  
  
"But, I'm just being my, er, self?" Draco said, thinking about this. "You know, James Bond, suave, slick, sexy." Angelie snorted. "What? I'm not sexy?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
Draco woke shrieking like a castration, or more humanely, a bris, was occurring. However, do not fear, Draco was not getting either of the two done upon him. Instead, his daughter, bright eyed and bushy-tailed had her face as close as humanly possible to her father's and a huge smile to go along with it. "Arissa!" He said, screeching.  
  
"HAH! I told you I could get daddy to sound like a girl." Arissa said to the door, which was the hiding place for an on-looking Ryan.  
  
"Oh is that it, is it?" Draco asked as Arissa tumbled into the empty spot in between him and Angelie.  
  
"Yes, daddy. Yes it is." Arissa replied. "And mummy, why on Earth is she still sleeping?"  
  
"I think you should wake her." Draco said, smirking. "Have Ryan come along. Come on, Ryan, if it's BOTH of you, then she won't think it's my fault."  
  
The twins were highly successful in waking their mother. "You know, Draco, you think that because my eyes are closed, I'm not awake." Angelie said, hitting him with a pillow.  
  
"Well, NORMAL people open their eyes when they wake up." Draco replied.  
  
"Knowing how you look in the morning? I think not." Angelie said, feigning a shield over her eyes.  
  
Draco looked at her sneering, before he laughed and leaned towards Angelie, kissing her gently. "Ah, and this reminds me I have to go and make reservations for tonight."  
  
"Where are we going?" Arissa asked, managing to jump onto her father's back.  
  
"You and your brother, love, are going to Emma's house." Draco replied.  
  
"Oh, then, where are you and mummy going?" Arissa asked, watching as Draco headed into a small office-type room. "Daddy! Can I use your computer?"  
  
Draco set her down and she scampered to the computer, immediately going to the Sims computer game. "Ahh! Arissa, don't go to my house!"  
  
"Which one's your house?" Arissa asked.  
  
"The really big one." He said, picking up the handset of the telephone.  
  
Arissa shrugged and continued to play as her father was on the phone. She saw Ryan pass by and left the game running. Draco was on the phone for another half hour, trying to sweet talk the restauranteur into giving him a better offer. After succeeding he looked at the computer screen. "No! They're not on independent thought! Noooo! She's wet herself!" Draco yelled, getting immersed in his game.  
  
Angelie poked her head into his office. "What are you going on about?" Draco didn't answer so she decided to see what he was frantically clicking his mouse for.  
  
"Draco.you're real children are waiting for you at breakfast." Angelie said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"But..." He sputtered helplessly at the computer.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, it's a GAME." Angelie said, stifling a laugh. "And besides, you don't have to save it."  
  
Draco looked blankly at the computer screen and decided to shut it down. He came into the kitchen, and it looked more like a war zone. He opened his mouth to say something before bits of oatmeal were flung at him. "Who started this?"  
  
"Oh relax Draco, really, the house elves can clean it." Angelie replied.  
  
"You know, Hermione still doesn't approve of the whole house elf thing." Draco replied taking the spoons and bowls away from Arissa and Ryan.  
  
"Oh but daddy! We were THIS close to getting you in your hair." Arissa sighed.  
  
"You know how hard your daddy has to work to get his hair absolutely immaculate?" Angelie asked.  
  
"Oh I love the sarcasm in your voice Angelie. It's absolutely darling." Draco replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver heard a lot of racket going on from the portal. Emma came running towards him and grinned "Ryan and Arissa are here!"  
  
"Oh are they?" Oliver asked. He walked into the portal room and found the two fighting because Arissa landed on Ryan's leg.  
  
"That's my leg you hurt!" Ryan said, pushing her.  
  
"Well if you got off your bum faster." Arissa replied, pushing him back.  
  
"If you could just wait!" Ryan replied. Tempers flared of the Malfoy kind all around the room.  
  
Angelie and Draco Apparated as Oliver stood there helplessly watching Arissa and Ryan. "I'd interfere, but I do value my own life."  
  
"Oh, thanks Oliver. Much appreciated." Draco replied, slowly pulling Ryan away from Arissa. "Look, Angelie and I have a dinner date, and we were wondering..."  
  
"You're already here, aren't you?" Oliver asked, grinning. "You've made it so I can't say no."  
  
"That was her idea." Draco replied.  
  
"It worked." Angelie said.  
  
"So, how long are we keeping your tykes for? Till twelve tonight? Tomorrow afternoon? Next week?" Oliver asked. "A few months to give time for honeymoon?"  
  
"Goodness." Angelie replied, Disapparating.  
  
Draco looked around, shiftily. "If we're not back by ten..." he trailed off and winked. "I'll see you later." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Angelie, are you liking this view?" Draco asked. They Apparated to a small wizarding town outside of Milan. He booked the suite of the hotel in the center of the town where the lights and sights of Milan could easily be seen all around.  
  
"Yes, Draco, but just one question. Why are we in Milan?" Angelie asked, as he handed her a glass of champagne.  
  
"Do you not want to be here in Milan?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "If not, then I think my bargaining with the connoisseur to get this room was in vain. Besides, you weren't there to hear my spectacular skill."  
  
"Draco you're absolutely full of yourself." Angelie laughed.  
  
"Draco is at his best when he's full of himself." Draco replied.  
  
"Stop speaking in the third person. It's funny for a while and then you get terribly carried away." Angelie replied. "Terribly."  
  
"Dra. I won't." Draco grinned. "Another glass already?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, hah, I don't know Draco, you just keep pouring the champagne into the glass." Angelie laughed. "It's alright, I don't want to get over my head."  
  
"I was going to take you to Anilyn's rooftop, but, besides my fear of Potter and Weasley, I thought Milan was far more exotic." Draco replied, leading her onto the balcony. Awestruck, Angelie was gazing at the nightlife, while Draco brought himself closer to her.  
  
Putting his lips on her neck, he whispered, "God, I love you, Hermione."  
  
Draco felt himself fly to the other edge of the room. "What do you think you're getting at here, Draco?" Angelie looked at Draco, a look of anger mixed with what Draco thought was disappointment.. As Draco struggled to get up, Angelie had already grabbed her wand and Disapparated.  
  
Draco sat on the bed, thinking about what exactly he said. "I.love.you.oh god no." In a panicked state, he magicked everything back to the manor, and he was about to leave the bill when he was getting a message from the fireplace.  
  
"Draco, I'm not looking don't worry," Hermione's head was in the fireplace, and she had a hand in front of her eyes. "Just wanted to let you know that it's ten o'clock here and I guess we'll just get Ryan and Arissa ready for."  
  
"Hermione, Angelie's gone." Draco replied, sighing sitting in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Gone? Gone where? Why.DRACO what did you do?" Hermione asked. Draco mumbled something. "What?"  
  
"I said YOUR name instead of hers." Draco replied. "When I told her I loved her." Hermione was silent. "Wait.why are Ryan and Arissa still there? She disapparated a long time ago."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I suggest you go back to the Manor and try to think on it.I know I would."  
  
Draco sighed. "Yeah, I suppose. I'll see you Hermione." With a pop, Draco disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco arrived at the Manor, a message waiting in the fireplace. It was Oliver. "Draco, after you get this message, go to bed. Hermione's gone after Angelie. She managed to leave a message after she Disapparated." Draco got up to get his outdoor cloak. "Don't go anywhere just yet, Draco. Hermione didn't want you going after Angelie because she thinks Angelie will curse your balls off. Go and sleep or something and tomorrow, I'll have the other guys over."  
  
Draco sighed back onto his bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
That didn't mean he slept through the night. 


End file.
